


Can't Get Enough of Your Love

by orphan_account



Series: Happier Feet Than Yours [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little J'onn falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough of Your Love

The doorbell rang, and then before Alex could cover the risotto and answer it, it rang again. Only Cat would be that obnoxious, she thought with grim amusement. Astra seemed to have actually taken something of a shine to Cat Grant, but Alex was still filled with ambivalence about her future sister-in-law. Astra was instantly at the door, letting them in, lovingly greeting Kara with an embrace and exchanging some quiet little banter with Cat that Alex couldn’t quite hear. It seemed to be about Cat’s outfit, a sort of semi-casual, black-and-white summer suit. Alex shuffled the shrimp in the saute pan on the front burner and watched Astra accompany them into the living room, where Cat and Kara sat on the couch, acting intensely married already.

They’d showed up with a bottle of wine, as agreed. Cat had a deep wine cellar that contained no bottles that cost less than a hundred dollars. Kara, however, also produced from her purse a little tin of anchovies.

Cat rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Kara? You brought anchovies?”

Kara smiled but Alex could see her sister’s little hackles raising. “If Alex and Astra just had a baby, we would bring a baby gift,” she scolded.

“If Alex and Astra just had a baby, I’d be putting them front and center on the weekend news cycle,” Cat retorted.

“But they had a penguin instead,” Kara went on, almost completely ignoring Cat. “So we brought him a penguin gift.”

At this moment, Little J’onn came padding down the hallway and stopped, gazing into the living room. He cocked his head slightly, as if deciding how he felt about the new people in the room.

“Hi, buddy! You must be Little J’onn!” Kara said sweetly.

Astra smiled and beckoned him into the room. “Come in, little boy! Your aunties Kara and Cat have come to visit you.”

But Little J’onn squakked and waddled away into the kitchen and parked himself at Alex’s feet. He looked up at her. She looked down at him. “What is it, buddy? You scared of new people?” She glanced into the living room at their guests. “What’d you say to him, Cat?” she demanded after a moment.

“Why does everyone assume it’s my fault?” Cat demanded irritably.

“Well,” Alex sighed, “I guess he’s just shy.” She went back to the stove and took the shrimp off the burner, transferring it into the risotto. Astra, Cat and Kara launched into a conversation.

When Alex looked back down, she saw Little J’onn peeking around the corner of the island in the kitchen, peering into the living room. He was leaning sideways in a way that she’d never seen him do and that, in fact, seemed like a lousy idea given his build and center of gravity.

Sure enough, a moment later, he tipped over onto the floor with a loud “SQUAK!!” Alex dropped her spoon and knelt down and righted him immediately.

“What’d you do to him, Alex?” Cat called sarcastically from the living room.

Alex felt more than saw Kara elbowing Cat in the ribs at this.

“Nothing, he fell over.”

Cat stood up. “Astra, where’s your restroom?”

Astra pointed down the hall. “Second door on the left.”

Cat strode past the kitchen toward the restroom. To Alex’s surprise, a moment later, Little J’onn exited the kitchen and headed down the hall in the direction of the bathroom. Alex leaned out and saw him padding silently after Cat, his little penguin socks making him soundless on the hardwood floor, particularly over the clacking of whatever hard, pointy shoes Cat was wearing at the moment. The door closed behind her, and Alex chuckled as Little J’onn inexplicably waddled in a little circle outside the door. This was curious behavior.

The door opened again a few moments later, and she saw Cat pause, looking down at him. “What?” she demanded.

He squakked once and waddled away as quickly as his tiny feet would carry him, doing his best to wedge himself behind the wicker hamper at the end of the hall, his head peeping out from behind it, watching Cat walk back down the hall toward the living room.

“Your penguin has issues,” she grumbled to Alex as she passed the kitchen.

“He never acts like this around anyone else,” Alex countered. “Maybe it’s you.”

  
****

They gathered at the table; Astra opened the wine and poured everyone some, while Alex served the risotto and put out the salad and the garlic bread.

“It smells good, Alex,” Cat admitted. “I didn’t realize you had talent in the kitchen.”

Alex shrugged modestly. “You know. A little.”

Cat smiled and sipped her wine. “Good. Work on your sister.”

Kara stuck her tongue out at Cat.

Halfway into the risotto, Little J’onn waddled over to the table and marched up to Cat.

“What does it want?” she asked, clearly trying to seem more put out than nervous.

“HE,” Astra answered pointedly, “is trying to give you a gift. I suggest you accept it graciously.”

Cat looked down, and saw that he was holding delicately in his tiny beak an iPod and large, soft headphones. She took them carefully, and stared down at him. “Now what?”

Kara nudged her. “Don’t be rude. Put them on.”

Cat put the headphones on and hit play. “Let’s see what your penguin listens to,” she muttered. She was greeted with Barry White’s “Can’t Get Enough of Your Love”.

“Barry White,” she reported in mild amusement and surprise.

“What were you expecting?” Alex snorted as she topped off Cat’s glass. “Britney Spears?”

“I wasn’t expecting a penguin to be listening to an iPod at all, Alex.” She continued looking curiously at the little penguin.

“He likes you,” Kara reproached. “Why don’t you go get those anchovies and give him one?”

Cat groaned. “Kara, your sister has gone to the trouble of preparing us a delicious-smelling meal and you want me to open a tin of anchovies in its presence?”

But Alex could hardly contain herself, and neither could Astra. Both of them instantly wanted nothing more than to see Cat Grant plucking an oily, nasty anchovy from a tin and then dropping it into their baby penguin’s waiting beak.

“Yes, please. Don’t hesitate to bond with him on our account,” Alex snickered.

Cat got up, irritated and grumbling under her breath, and went into the living room to get the anchovies off the end table where they’d been left. Little J’onn padded behind her, and then scurried around her until she came back to the table.

She sat down, peeled back the top of the tin, and with a wrinkled nose, pulled a slick, deep red anchovy out of the oil, and held it up. Little J’onn bobbed from side to side, the way he did when he was very excited. He waddled up until he was pressed up against her leg, opened his beak, and snatched the anchovy from her fingers so quickly she yanked her fingers back.

“Don’t worry,” Alex snickered. “He doesn’t bite. Unless you want him to.”

Cat glared at her. “What?”

“It’s obvious he has a crush on you, Cat,” Alex answered, trying to contain her laughter. Those anchovies stank, but it was completely worth it.

Cat rolled her eyes. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Alex shrugged. “He’s been following you around.”

“And,” Astra pointed out, “he played you Barry White. That is…” She screwed her mouth up for a moment, trying to recall the phrase she was looking for. “Alex? What did you call the Barry White music?”

“Makeout music,” Alex supplied helpfully.

“Yes, we all know what Barry White is for,” Cat sighed irritably.

“And,” Alex finished. “You are wearing black and white. Like a penguin.”

Little J’onn was staring at Cat expectantly.

She sighed, and dropped another anchovy into his mouth. They finished their dinner with almost no speaking, but constant waves of snickering and the occasional quiet, satisfied “Squak.”


End file.
